Serena's Past
by sailorlove5
Summary: This story is about Serena's Past and who she fell in love. I Hope you like it plase wriet reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know sailor moon and I just made up ths story. Of you see mistake write me.

Serena was get ready to goto her friend's house to meet all of them. Then her mother called her ask to come down. Serena put on her dress and run downstairs to her mother office. There her mother shake her head at how her daughter was coming. Queen Serenity look at her and said "Serena we need to talk." Serena and her mother talk almost an hour.

After that Serena went to the Star Of Love. There it was a dark place but it had love around. There in the castle was Princess Mars , Jupiter , Venus , Mercury. They started to talk about the Prince of Earth. Raye and Mina said they lost there virginity to The Prince of Earth. Well Love come and said Serena is going to fall in love soon. Love was the cousin of Darien. " Sorry guys I have to go to a stupid meeting again" Serena says standing up and left.

When she get to the moon Serena went to her room and put in her dress. She fix her hair and put in her shoes. Then went out to the balcony and started looking out to earth. Wish she was down there and not waiting in her room for the meeting.

Please write reivew and tell me how you really feel of the story.


	2. The first meeting

I don't own Sailor Moon

Chater 2 The Frist meeting

Serena's Past

Serena was in balcony she was looking at the earth. Then Luna come in told her that her mother went to see her. Her mother was sitting with someone of earth. They what to ask Serena of she went to have people from earth came. She was happy to her she can say and said yes. Serena put on a strip less dress. Serena was doing her hair when she saw a pink light. Serena turn around and saw that it Sailor Love. " Come to tell you today you find your love" Love said " thank you love I keep it in mind" Serena said back. " You're welcome but be careful there be a lot of up and down" Love said.

Serena went downstairs and saw people around talking and eating. Then she saw her guardians and they where talking to a men about 19 year old. Serena started t go down the stairs and walk to her friends. "Hey guys." Serena said "Hey Serena meet the Prince of Earth." Rayed tells Serena " Well Hi my name is Princess Serenity but call me Serena." Serena said looking at him. " Hey, my name is Endymion call me Darien." Darien said Thinking 'What a body I wonder how she in bed'.

Serena went down to earth to meet Darien . She had been going out with over to year over two year. "Hi" Darien said " Do you went to go to my room." Serena look at him " yes I would like to" Serena answer. There where talking and playing in the computer "Serena do you have your virginity?" Darien asked wanted to know.

Serena- "yes"

Darien- "Do you what to loss it with me today right now?"

Serena -"yeah"

Darien- "let go to my finance's house"

Serena- "ok... You going to get marry"

Darien- "I was bored"

Serena- "ooooh ok let go. "

They went to the south sun there Darien take Serena to a gust room.

Well then Darien look at Serena "Serena you have same color of eyes as my finance." Serena looked at Darien that going to the door. "where are you going" Serena asked "I have to get something you know" Darien said "ok" Serena said already out the door. Serena was going to have sex with him because she love him and went to loss her virginity to him. Darien come a back in an hour. Darien start to take off his cloth and then help Serena take her clothes.

please write reivews and tell me went you think the next chapter up soon


	3. a night not to forget

I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

You have to be 17 and up for this chapter

He take off his shirt and Serena eyes what wide. Serena started to think he his good body he has a six pack. Darien get Serena by a arm and pull her closer to him. He want and kissed her he opened his mouth she fallowed him. Darien put his hands under Serena shirt. Then Darien started unbutton her shirt to take it off. He started to kiss her neck, he unhook her bra. he put one nipple in mouth he was messaging the another one. Then Darien lay Serena down in the bed he take off Serena's skirt. Serena had no clue what was Darien doing. Then Darien take off her panties. He start to lick her jewelery she felt hot wave come wave after wave. She went to scream his name out but he don't it. Then he come up again and started to kiss her.

Serena and Darien started to kiss. Serena unbutton Darien's pants and he help her by take it off. "Serena are you sure" Darien said "yes, I never been sure in my life." Serena said " fine but this is going to hurt." Darien whisper and Serena nodded yes. Then Darien entire Serena slowly. It hate her a little but it want away. Serena looked Darien deeper. He did he want little by little deeper inside Serena. A hour later Darien get out of Serena and he said before falling sleep " I love you my angle" then " I love you too my dark prince" Serena said back. After that the fall sleep.

Darien woke up first he saw his angle next to him. He wanted to be like that from everyday Darien get up and put in his cloth and went out to get something. Serena woke up and was looking for Darien. She found her bra and underwear and put it on. She find her shirt and skirt ripe.

Serena was walking in the hallway she hear people talking. Then she heard Darien say meatball hea. She get mad walk and said " don't call me meatball head." Darien and Serena walk out than went back to the room." Serena I don't call you that I was telling her that I not going to get marry with her and I told her parents and told fell in love and she said the word." Darien said to Serena and Serena only said " oh I sorry and happy you not going to get with her now we can be together ." "Serena why don't I take you home." Darien said "Darien but you ripped up my shirt and skirt."

Darien started to laugh he look her she was mad. He told her he will get one of dress of his ex finance. He want to a room come out. When he was in there Serena saw her name that it was Rubi. Darien gave her a white dress. Serena looked at him he took her back to the room. She put dress than Darien get riped cloth he said he well keep it. They what back to the moon she said goodnight to Darien and went to her room.

That was chapter3 the next chapter is next please write reivew.


End file.
